


Arthur’s Request

by JaiVe (Buttonforbutter)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, femboy hooters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/JaiVe
Summary: Bedivere gets a fake request from Arthur. Least to say, someone worked at Femboy Hooters that night.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Bedivere | Saber, Bedivere | Saber/Merlin | Caster, Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Arthur’s Request

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this naughty😉😉 fic!!!!
> 
> Let me know if there's any spelling errors. I reread it but honestly I'm too tired to think rn.

“Hey,” Merlin waited for a response. “Hey, Bedivere, Bedi, babe, baby, love of my life? I’m dying of anaphylactic shock!” Merlin threw one of Bedivere’s books at him.

Even after Merlin assaulted Bedivere with his own book, he decided to ignore Merlin. What a moral high ground he was on. 

“Okay, Bedi you don’t have to say anything but Arthur wanted me to give you this because you’ve been like missing or something.” Merlin handed a box to to the other man. Bedivere finally looked up and raised his eyebrow.

“What is it?” Bedivere asked while opening the box with caution. 

“I don't know, didn't bother to look.” Merlin lied, though that wasn't obvious to Bedivere as he was too busy focusing on the box. Bedivere’s face turned a ghostly white before flushing.

“Are- he didn't! Merlin do you-” Bedivere shoved the box towards Merlin. Inside was an expensive looking camera, orange booty shorts, a crop top shirt that read, “Femboy Hooters”, and some props.

Merlin put his hand up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. Bedivere was not happy with Merlin's response so he tried his best to glare while raising his voice, “If you think it's so funny, why don't you put it on?” His attempt at being scary failed and only caused Merlin to smirk. 

“Because I wasn't ordered to put it on. Plus, you'll look a thousand times hotter in it.” Merlin leaned close into Bedivere. His comment worsened Bedivere's blush. He snagged the box and made his way to the bathroom. 

'Did Arthur really order me to do this? I mean I know our private times together sometimes resulted in clothing items such as these but there was never a third person. Merlin has to be behind it.’ Bedivere thought to himself while he changed out of his clothes. 

He held up the small pieces of fabric. Another piece of clothing slipped from the shorts. When Bedivere locked eyes with the piece of fabric, he had to do a double take. 

It was a thong. Well, a thong made for men to be more precise. There was no way in hell he'd put that on. 

Once he started thinking about his options when it came to what underwear he'd be wearing, he realized he had no choice. If he wore his boxers, they'd be visible since the shorts were too short. If he went commando. The outline of his bulge would be visible too. 

He decided with the thong and put in on with his eyes averted to the wall. He undid his hair, letting it fall to his ass. He quickly put on the booty shorts and crop top before sliding out the door. He had secretly hoped that Merlin left during the time he spent changing. Instead Merlin had the camera up to his face, pointing the lenses at Bedivere. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t know you shaved!” Merlin exclaimed in an over dramatic tone. He was hairless everywhere from the head down. Bedivere already hated the situation he was in. To have Merlin comment on him, didn't help him at all. 

Bedivere rushed over to Merlin, grabbing the camera out if his hand before speaking, “Just s-shut up!” He was about to kick himself for stuttering. 

“Ah! Sorry, babe. You just look good.” Merlin almost whispered the last sentence. He gently touched Bedivere's arm. He made sure to be cautious, not wanting to scare Bedi away. 

Bedivere wished he had strong willpower when it came to Merlin. If he did, he wouldn't lean into his touch, ask him to compliment him more, or nuzzle his way onto Merlin's lap. But he's weak and ended up doing all these things. 

“Shh, I will baby boy, I just need to take some pictures first.” Merlin whispered to Bedi. Usually, if Bedi was in the right state of mind, he would reject Merlin taking pictures of him. But his head was filled with clouds. He didn’t know if that was by his own doing or Merlin casting a spell on him. At this point, he couldn't care less. 

Bedivere got off of Merlin and sat down across from Merlin, legs crossed. He put his mechanic arm up to his face and rested his head on his hand. 

The first flash happened. It caught Bedi off guard but he remained still. A couple more flashes happened accompanied by a couple more poses. Some with the props being used, others without. There was even one of him throwing it back. 

It was all like one big blur to Bedi. That was until Merlin motioned Bedi to come by him. Bedi followed and sat on Merlin's lap. “You're such a good boy, Bedi. Listening to me and being so cute while you're at it.” Merlin sweet talked in a quiet voice. Bedi was all for it, melting with each and every word. 

Then, just as Merlin was about to speak again, the door slammed open with whoever on the other side speaking, “Hey, Bedivere! I got a request… Oh,” His voice dying out once he saw everything that was going on. “Why is Bedivere dressed like that?” Arthur added emphasis on his last word by circling in Bedi's direction. 

Bedivere wanted to run away and hide forever. He didn't want Arthur to see him like this. Then a thought struck him. Arthur hadn't requested Bedivere to dress like this and take pictures. It was Merlin's doing all along.

“You!” Bedivere yelled while he hit Merlin on the side of his head. The fuzzy feeling in his head completely gone now. 

“He's getting hired at Femboy Hooters beca-” Merlin was cut off by Bedi's metallic hand smacking him. “Don't use my creation against me! If you must know I said you told me to tell him to do this.” 

Bedivere tried smack Merlin again only to have Merlin catch both of his wrists. Then, he tried pulling away, with no results. 

“Oh, well he does look cute,” A small smirk was forming on Arthur's face while he closed and locked the door behind him and walked towards the two of them. “This could be my new request.” 

Bedivere shuddered when Arthur slid his hand down his face and pushed him back down onto Merlin's lap.

“Welcome back!” Merlin teased. 

“Shut up.” Bedivere mumbled with some sort of recently gained confidence. He collided his lips with Merlin's to be more affective on getting Merlin to shut up. 

His confidence vanished when Arthur grabbed his ass with one hand and his chest with the other. Merlin jumped on the bandwagon and groped Bedi's crotch, going down past his balls and to a clothed ring of muscle. 

All Bedivere could do was gasp and try not to grind into Merlin's and Arthur's hands. He was obviously failing at the task as he kept moving his ass closer and closer to Arthur's hand on his ass, wanting more. 

And Arthur gave him more, slipping his hand underneath his shorts and moving his thong to the side to get to his hole. He teased him by moving his finger around the hole. A couple of times, Bedi tried to get the finger inside of him by grinding down in its direction. Of course it didn't work. Arthur's fingers weren't wet at all and he wasn't about to hurt Bedi. 

Arthur pulled his hand back out of Bed's shorts and asked him, “Lube?” 

“Where everyone puts their lube.” Bedi responded. He was proud of himself for not stuttering or moaning when responding to Arthur. 

Merlin took Bedi's shorts off of him before getting Bedivere off of him and guiding Bedi to the bed with him. He laid down on it, stretching almost cat like, then he got Bedi to sit on the lower end of his pelvis and face him. 

Arthur returned to them soon after, throwing the bottle of lube right besides Merlin. His fingers were all slicked up, ready to enter Bedivere's needy hole. 

Arthur moved the thong to one of Bedi’s cheeks. He inserted one finger. Without surprise, Bedi took it with ease. It isn't the first time he's had something rammed up there. 

While Arthur was working on loosening up Bedivere, now with three fingers in him, Merlin was focused on holding Bedivere and looking at his pretty face. 

Once Arthur thought Bedi was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out of him. “You want in first?” Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin nodded without hesitation. He'll always take the easy way. 

Merlin rubbed a lot of lube all over his cock. He pushed Bedivere up by the shoulders. He then placed himself by Bedi's entrance and slowly slid in, letting Bedi adjust himself. 

Arthur put a finger in a bit too soon as he had Bedi protesting, “Ah! Wait, pull it out!” Right as Arthur heard the complaint, he backed away. 

“Shit, sorry. I didn't know.” Arthur apologized. He felt a pit in his gut grow. Merlin stayed absolutely still, not knowing exactly what to do with what was going on. 

Bedi gestured to Arthur to come closer to him. And he did. He expected a hit or maybe a iron tight grip on his hand but instead he got a kiss on the lips. He instantly melted into the kiss. 

Bedi pushed himself back from Arthur only to groan. Merlin had thrusted up into him, causing his full length to be inside of Bedivere. 

Arthur waited for almost a minute of silence to get Bedivere's approval. The only noise coming from Merlin slowly fucking Bedi's hole before Bedi spoke in a hushed voice, “You can put it in me.” 

Arthur wasn't about to question Bedivere's tone, especially after he just got permission to stretch him out more. 

Arthur poured a little more lube on his fingers because it's better to be safe than sorry. And after already hurting Bedi, he didn't want to do that again. He cautiously put his index finger back in him, slowly moving the finger up and down Bedivere's hole and Merlin's shaft. 

It was harder for Bedivere to adjust with Arthur's fingers this time around. After all, he did also have Merlin's dick in his ass. Then you add fingers and that's something that's harder to get used to. 

Arthur managed to get a second finger up Bedivere's ass while Merlin thrusted into him, not letting the urge of fucking the life out of Bedi take over him. 

The third finger went into Bedivere faster than the second. Which was a good sign that he was opening up more. Arthur put a fourth finger in; his pinky finger. He wanted to stretch Bedi more out than what he usually does because he's about to have two cocks in him. 

Arthur pulled his hand, at this point knuckles, out of Bedi's ass. “Ready?” Arthur asked, lining himself up with Bedi's hole and Merlin's dick. 

“I um, I don't know.” Bedivere lowered his voice as each word went on. 

“Hey babe, it'll be fine. Trust me, baby.” Merlin practically cooed into Bedi's ear. Bedivere nodded and leaned a little bit back into Arthur's hands. 

Arthur started putting his dick in Bedi's hole. Merlin made sure to rub Bedi's dick to give him pleasure and to help calm him down. 

Once Arthur was in all the way, he stopped. “Damn we snug as a bug.” Merlin unnecessarily commented. 

“Oh god, don't even.” Arthur said, his face scrunching up with disgust of what Merlin had just said. 

“Please, just someone move.” Bedivere's tone sounded like he was a bitch in heat. He might've considered himself to be in heat if one of the two men he was with weren't about to move. 

Arthur decided to take charge this time and move in shallow thrusts. Merlin seemed to have not minded too much. Arthur moving just meant he got to be lazy and feel pleasure. He was all about that. 

Once Bedivere started to rock his hips, that's when Merlin also started to thrust up into Bedi's tight heat. 

Bedivere was getting more used to the feeling with each thrust. The both were thrusting into Bedi on their own terms. When one went out, the other went in. Even with the two of them not being in him at the same time, Bedi still felt the fullest he's ever been. 

While Bedivere was enjoying the feeling of being stuffed to the max, Merlin and Arthur were enjoying the feeling of the tightest hole they've ever felt. Plus, the feeling of two things moving in opposite directions on each other's cocks was almost enough for them to cum. 

“Fuck! Ah! I'm s-so close!” Bedivere screamed out. They were lucky that nobody was in the neighboring rooms. Otherwise, they'd have another thing coming for them. 

Bedivere's moans encouraged Merlin to fuck the absolute brains out of him. Arthur followed soon after, moving his hand by Bedivere's dick to hand fuck him. 

Merlin was the first one to cum, groaning a loud, “Fuck!” Before cumming in Bedi's ass. Bedi and Arthur came around the same time. Bedi came without any warning, Arthur just bit into Bedivere's neck, leaving a purple bite mark that would later turn into a bruise. 

Before the post-orgasmic effect could take over Arthur’s body, he pulled out of Bedi and laid next to Merlin. 

“Bedi, your shits are going to come out like hot fudge.” Merlin said once everyone seemed to have been over the afterglow. 

“Can you stop saying the most unasked things?” Bedivere asked. He lifted himself on his hands, then he laid his head back on Merlin's chest. It was as if he was trying to get some point across. 

“Uh, sure. I guess.” Merlin sounded disinterested.   
Bedivere decided this was the perfect time to move from Merlin and slip onto Arthur. He'd be less oddly disgusting. 

“I just want sleep.” Arthur yawned. 

“Me too, but we're filthy.” Bedivere also yawned after seeing Arthur yawn. 

“Okay but hear me out, let our future selves be mad at our past selves for not dealing with the problem.” Merlin tangled his legs with Arthur's and Bedivere's while he turned to his side. 

“Mm yeah.” Arthur extended his arm to wrap it around Merlin's shoulders. 

“If someone doesn't get the blanket I'm smearing cum on both of your faces.” Bedi's tone was full of sass. 

“Bossy, bossy,” Merlin mumbled. “Wait is it your ass cum?” 

“Just pull the damn blanket up.” Arthur yawned again. 

“I'm sorry for asking the important questions,” Merlin said, pulling the covers over the three of them. “Bedi should be hired at Femboy Hooters. Don't ya agree, Arthur?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever feel like you do a negative improve and suck at a skill you're only supposed to improve at?


End file.
